


Yang the Barbarian

by SumoSnipe



Series: Yang the Barbarian [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fanasty AU, Freezerburn - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, as stories progress, not too graphic violence this chapter.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumoSnipe/pseuds/SumoSnipe
Summary: What happens when we put RWBY in Remnant that is a mix of Robert E Howard/Gary Gygax? Don't know....hope I can pull it off.The White Wizard Weiss Schnee gives her Barbarian love a gift.





	1. Annivesary Gift

The Demon stood three time the height of a tall man. Its massive legs blocked the path the party was on. It stretched out its four arms, flexing its fingers to expose sickle-like claws.

"WHOM HAS FREED ME? I SHALL REWARD YOU BY DEVOURING YOU FIRST." it did bellow.

The large blonde Barbarian at the front of the party tossed aside the now empty puzzelbox. She shrugged off her pack and wolfskin cloak, letting them drop to the ground, revealing her mail reinforced leather armor. Black Iron and Bronze formed heavy bracers and gauntlets over both of her arms and fists. A wide smile graced her face as she clashed her metal covered knuckles together.

" To Battle, My Sister!" She roared, charging the demon.

The woman so adressed swept aside her red cloak and deployed her weapon, a custom crossbow made of fine Dwaven steel components. She quickly began to spin a crank, each rotation shot an iron shod bolt towards the demon, many finding purchase in its legs and lower torso.

"HEY! OW! STOP THAT!" The Demon gave an even greater shriek of pain as Yangs gauntleted fist slammed into a rather sensitive part of its anatomty.

"Low blow, sis! Low blow!"

"Low? I had to hecking jump to reach it!"

Amber eyes watched the scene for a bit. The two seemed to have this battle well in hand. There would be no need for the dark rogues silent blade to strike at vitals, unseen until too late. She turned to her white robed companion.

"Weiss, why did you give Yang a demon prison box?"

The White Wizard arched a pale eyebrow. "What? I took your advice on an anniversary gift."

Blake blinked slowly at Weiss. "Diamonds. I said diamonds are a girls best friend."


	2. Preamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when we put the RWBY characters in a Remnant that is a blend of Robert E Howard and Gary Gygaxs works?  
> I really hope I can pull this off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok.... This "chapter" really is supposed to come before Chaper 1:Anniversary Gift.

Know, O Reader, that in between the loss of the First Colonies and the Shattering of the Moon, there was an Age undreamed of. It was a time of Magic and Monsters, Creatures and Races that have since faded into Myth and Stories. It was a time of powerful Sentients who strove to become as Gods. Across the many lands of Remnant, they carved out Kingoms and Emipres, monuments to their glory.

Hither came Yang the Barbarian, Sun Haired, Red Eyed, of great mirths and great melancholies. With steel at hand, accompanied by a thief, a wizard, and a slayer, she would tread the jewelled thrones of Remnant beneath her sandaled feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I've been re reading a lot of the classics...Howard, Burroughs, Tolkien, 1st Edition...


	3. Obligatory bath episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After battle comes bathing. (nudity and flirting)

Wiess and Blake witnessed as a final thunderous blow from Yangs fist stove in the demons skull. The dying creature toppled over, dragging Yang down with it, her fist still imbedded within its head. With a grunt of effort, she withdrew her fist, breaking off a horn in the process.

"Hah! A trophy!" she shook off bits of brains and gore from her fist and held her prize aloft. "Look, it's magnificient! I could carve a nice dagger from this! Thank you, Wiess!"

"Well, I guess she likes your gift, after all" quipped Blake.

"Of course she did, I-" Wiess' smug reply was cut short as she realized the barbarian was approaching her, arms wide. As much as Wiess enjoyed the often robust, bone crushing hugs of her love-

"Oh, No! No no no you are not touching me covered in demon gore! I just had these robes cleaned!"

"But-"

"No!" with a flick of a wrist, Wiess caused a glowing, white, snowflake patterned glyph to appear beneath Yangs' feet. With a yelp, the blonde was launched into the stream their path ran along.  
Sputtering, Yang arose from the water, a scowl upon her countenance. Heat arose from her, flashing the water in her hair to steam. Red eyes flushed dark with promised mayhem as she glared at Wiess. The glare diverted to her sister at the Red Cloaks' giggle. With a huff, Yang let go her momentary anger, and began removing and tossing her armor and clothing up on the bank. 

"Toss me the soap. And get a fire going, please, Ruby? We make camp here."

A short while later a very clean and very nude Yang was hanging wet, cleaned clothes and armor to dry on racks thoughfully built around the fire by Ruby. Wiess watched, heat rising to her cheeks as Yang stretched, putting her powerful body on full display.

"I will not drool I will not drool" her thought was interrupted by a chuckle from Yang.

"Like what you see, princess?"

"No" Wiess replied. "I love it."

Their moment was broken by a snort of laughter and a " Smooth, Wiess" from the tree above. Yang craned her head back in a vain attempt to locate the camoflaged hammock that Ruby and Blake had set up for their roost for the night.

"Dear sister" she called up to the tree. " If you don't keep your ears and tongue to your own affairs, I won't catch Blake a fish for breakfast!"

There was an angry yowl followed by sounds of a scuffle, then Blakes voice lilted down:" Ruby apologises, and rest assured I will keep her tongue properly engaged the rest of this night."

Yang laughed and Wiess huffed:" She gets that from you, you know." Yang hummed in reply, tossing a few green pine branches and sweet herbs on to the fire to scent the smoke.

"It will be a few hours until the leather is dry enough to re oil. What shall we do in the meantime?"

Wiess' eyes traveled over Yangs form, lingering here and there on her favorite parts: long, muscular legs, solid, sculpted abs, the swell and flair of chest and shoulders, a thick, solid arm that made her feel fragile and yet safe when in it embrace...Wiess eyes strayed down to the now exposed ruin of Yangs right arm, freed of its heavy armored covering. The flesh ended in a mass of scars just above where the elbow should be. From there an intricate construct of rune embossed bronze and steel approximated the shape of the missing limb. Before Yang could self conciously turn and hide it away, Wiess reached out, trapping the suprisingly warm metal hand between her own. She pulled against slight resistance, bringing the metal knuckles to her lips for a kiss.

"Will you tell me of how this happened?"


	4. Naming Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang's childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of world building, and a warning: violence, nudity, and violence. Bad violence.

"Will you tell me of how this happened?"

Yang huffed and turned to their bedroll. She sat down cross-legged, and pulled her great wolfskin cloak up about her shoulders. 

"Come." she pat her thigh."Sit with me, and I will try."

Weiss quickly shucked her outer robes, folded them and set them aside. Clad only in her smallcloth, she sat in Yangs lap, bare back pressed to naked chest. Yangs arms drew her in close bringing the cloak to tent around them both, leaving only their heads exposed to the cooling night air.

"I was born into the tribes south of the Sweetwater Sea" Yang began.

********************************************************

The lands south of the freshwater sea and west of the Mistwind Mountains was the realm of the Southern Barbarian tribes.They were considered 'barbarians' for their nomadic lifestyle, roaming the savannhas and forests, hunting and taming fantastic beasts, and for violently rebuffing any attempt to "civilize" them. To one prominent tribe, The Branwens, a child was born. Nothing too unusual, save for her coloration: hair the golden hue of tall summer grass, where her mother and tribesmates favored black and other dark colors. For the first five years, she was merely "child". It was the barbarian way. Many children did not live to see their fifth summer, why give one a name and be attached if it would not survive? "The weak die, the strong live" that was the Branwen motto. Upon her fifth summer, her mother gave the child her first name: Yang. It was a name not of the Tribes language. If any in the tribe had a question about the name, they kept quiet about it. One did not question the Chieftess.

For the next ten years Yang grew tall and strong, learning all that she could of the ways of her people: hunting, tracking, crafting, breeding and handling of beasts, and fighting. All in preparation for her fifteenth summer: the Trial of Adulthood, and the winning of her second Name. The Trial was simple. be dropped alone out in the wilds. survive, and make your way back to the camp. 

Yang now stood in a rolling sea of grass, blinking in the midday sun, for three days she had been riding, a hood over her head, the group only stopping to switch mounts and relieve themselves. A woman, barely a few years her senior, stepped forward.

"Now starts your Trial. With only what you were born with, with what you have learned, live and return. If you are weak, you will die. If you are lazy, you will die. If you did not pay attention, you will die." The woman held out her hands. Yang quickly stripped and handed over everything. She stood proud and naked beneath the warm sun, toes digging into the loam. The woman took a quick step closer to Yang:" I'm betting on you returning by the next full moon, Suntop." she whispered. "Be strong."

"Thank you, Vernal" Yang watched as her gear was packed away, and the party rode off. She sighed and scanned her surroundings. Off in the distance, a line of dark green broke the waves of golden grass. Trees. Trees meant shelter, water, and possibly food. Yang set off. She was in luck, the trees grew along a stream that was a few paces wide where she met it, and only as deep as her knees. There were signs of small animals among the trees and bushes, fish in the water, and edible plants all around. She hunted the stream bed and banks for suitable rocks to knap tools from and few good round stones for throwing. By nightfall of her first day, she had a knife and a hand axe, and an accurate throw had gained her a rabbit for supper. 

Yang spent several days by the stream, improving her tools, bagging more rabbits, and after making a spear, catching fish. She traveled downstream daily until she came across a larger game trail. The fresh track of antelope were on the trail leading down to and from the water. Yang followed the tracks back out to the edge of the trees, and spied a group of young bucks about a hundred paces out. Yang mulled her choices. The grass was too short for her to properly hide and stalk, and they were too far for spear or stone to reach. That left her one option. 

Shifting the pouch she had made to carry her tools and gear to the small of her back, she took up her spear in her left hand, balanced it out with the stone axe in her right, and set off at the antelope at a fast trot. The bucks bolted, their long, low leaps taking them swiftly away. Yang did not alter her pace, simply kept up the steady trot. The antelope ended their sprint a few hundred paces away, stopping to breathe and put their heads down to nibble at the grass, thinking they had escaped pursuit. They were startled into running again as mere heartbeats later, the steady swish and thud of Yangs feet approached them. Again and again, they sprinted away, stopped, only to have to break and run. With each stop, their breathing was more labored. Each sprint, the distance covered grew less. Their implacable pursuer continued to hound them, as the sun quartered the sky. 

Finally, one of them was no longer able to join the sprint away. Flanks heaved as it sucked wind, trembling limbs barely let it stagger in the direction of its fellows. Knowing it could no longer run, it turned to face the oncoming predator, pointing its pronged horns to the threat. As Yang closed the distance, she readied her spear for a killing thrust, but it was not needed. The buck gave a pained, grunting cough. Explelling a bloody froth with its last breath, it fell over, dead.

"Well. That was a thing." She walked around the fallen animal, breathing deep, slowing her heartrate, and checking to make sure it was dead. Satisfied, she quickly cleared away a patch of grass and dug a pit for a fire. Grass was not the best for a campfire, but she would not be finished dressing and cleaning the carcass by nightfall, and there would be scavengers to deal with after that. She kept the skin, the long thigh bones for clubs, and the choicest meat. Leaving those by her fire, she dragged the remainder off fifty paces away for the scavengers that would come to the scent of blood. Back at her camp, she began weaving long grass stems into temporary cordage to package up her prize. She planned to return to the trees in the morning, where she could get the materials to properly cook and dry the meat. Yang finished the cords and tied up the meat into the skin, then took her flint knife to go gather more fuel for the fire. While she was cutting drier stalks for the fire, she noticed the backgound noise of the carrion eaters that had found the carcass suddenly stopped. Curious, she looked over to where she had dragged the remains, and her blood ran cold. Looming out of the darkness, not ten paces away, stood a minotaur. 

Yangs mind raced. How had something that big snuck up on her? It stood near twice her height. Yang knew she could not outrun it, those long legs gave it a speed advantage, nevermind that she had already spent the day running and was too tired to repeat that feat. She backed towards her fire.  
Fleeing was out.  
As the monster approached, it became quite clear in the firelight that it was male. And, apparently, food was NOT on its mind. Its rising member was both longer and thicker than Yangs' forearm. It was possible that it wouldn't actively attempt to kill her, but Yang was fairly certain that taking something that big for her first time would probably lead to unsurvivable injuries and a slow painful death.  
Fucking was out.  
Fight it was.  
With a yell, Yang dashed in close, slashing with her stone knife and following with her heaviest punch to the same spot on the bullmans gut. The beast grunted with the impact but seemed otherwise unaffected. His hide was simply too thick, her blade had barely drawn blood. Yang dodged a hoof as it kicked out at her, but unfortunately dodged directly into a swinging fist roughly the size of her head. The blow launched her near into the fire, and she landed face down.The doubled impact completely drove the breath from her lungs. She choked and gasped trying to suck air back in and restart the normal rythem of breathing, when a large, crude hand gripped her calf. His other hand hooked into her wrap, and easily tore the light leather away. He tossed the ruined garment aside, then gripped her hip and began to lift her exposed backside into position. Yang kicked out and back in desperation with her free leg. Her heel made contact with something the size and texture of a grapefruit, and she felt that something rupture between her heel and the minotaurs pelvic bone. The beast let out a bellowing shriek and released her. As Yang scrambled away on all fours, her hand landed on her axe. She gripped it and stood. Her smaller knife had been useless, perhaps the larger, heavier tool could get through its hide. She turned to find her opponent on his knees clutching himself, head thrown back to suck air in and bellow his pain to the moon above. There, Yang thought. Perfect, strike for the throat. She became aware as her muscles coiled for the lunge, that red tinted the edge of her vision, and yet things seemed to brighten in the night. She could hear the blood singing within her, and felt the ground crater under her foot and the shockwave as she pushed off. Was this the Battle Fury her elders spoke of? Was her Spirit unlocking, to allow her to do epic feats of strength? Her right hand gripped the axe, sharp knapped point the tip of the spear that was her body, hurtling true at the hollow of the monsters exposed throat. Yangs teeth were bared in a feral grin, a triumphant yell beginning in her own throat, when the monster dropped its snout, jaw agape drawing yet another deep breath to express his pain. Both combatants eyes went wide as Yangs fist and axe went straight in the beasts open maw. The axe split the tongue, then imbedded into the soft tissue at the back of the minotaurs throat. The creatures jaw reflexively snapped shut, and Yang screamed in pain as teeth tore through flesh and sheared bone in twain just above her right elbow. Blood sprayed from the stump as she fell bacwards to the fire. The minotaur fell backwards as well, his hands abandoning his groin to claw at his throat. Wet, gurgling coughs issued forth as he thrashed on the ground, his movements quickly getting weaker as he drowned in his own gore. Yang had landed on her rump by the fire. Without thinking, she thrust her stump into the fire, screaming herself raw as the pain doubled and doubled again. A faint, golden glow seemed to surround her, but Yang had no time to wonder as her mind blanked out from the pain.

Yang awoke, staring in confusion at the hide ceiling of a tent above her.  
"You live. Guess I won another round of bets."  
"Vernal?" Yang croaked out." How...what?"  
" Three days ago, you staggered naked into camp, minus an arm but plus a minotaurs head." Vernal gestured to the entrance of the tent. "Its outside on a pike. "She gazed sorrowfully at Yangs arm. "Dammit, Suntop, did you have to pay so highly for that trophy?"  
Before Yang could answer, the tent flap opened, and in strode a woman. Shining black hair contrasted with red leather armor, dyed to match the womans eyes.  
"Leave us."  
"Yes, my Chief." Vernal quickly rose and exited the tent.  
Yang watched her go, then focused on the Chieftess as she sat in the vacated spot.  
"Yang." she began "You survived. Your strength and determination saw you through and brought you back to us. I am pleased and proud of you, my daughter." Raven reached out and placed a hand on Yangs shoulder. "You defeated a minotaur and unlocked your spirit. But... you have been lamed, beyond our healers ability to repair. The Elders overruled me, they think you are bad luck, like my brother, and like him, you are to be banished." Raven glared at the tent wall " I called out three and killed them in challenge, but the rest made it clear I would have to kill all of them, and near half the tribe to keep you here. I cannot name you Branwen. But." she held up an unrolled vellum scroll. There was a large symbol, like a stylized flame at the top, and unknown to Yang writing below it. "This symbol is carried by the man that is your father. He was a warrior of the Jade Empire beyond the Mistwind mountains. Go there, and seek him out. This scroll will help you to pass through those lands and find him. Find a new life beyond our lands. I cannot Name you Branwen, but I can Name you: Xio Long." With that, Raven left the tent. Mere hours later, Yang had packed what she could carry, faced the rising sun, and began walking.

********************************************************  
"And that," said Yang with a jaw cracking yawn. "was how I lost my arm, and left my tribe. The rest is a story for another night."  
"Just one question."  
"Yes?"  
"Suntop?"  
"That was a long time ago. The embers of that infatuation went cold years befor I met you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of an upset from vol6 of RWBY canon: this AU takes place before the shattering of the moon. And in canon, the faunus did not exist until AFTER we now know....  
> But then I remembered: the A in AU is for Alternate.  
> So ONWARD!

**Author's Note:**

> One off for now. May be more later if these characters speak to me again.  
> .  
> .  
> .and they have spoken. This is now chapter 1.


End file.
